Go Google it (versión ZaDr)
by ladyshadow20000
Summary: Basado en la canción del mismo nombre.Dib,finalmente confiesa sus sentimientos a Zim,este ultimo esta muy confundido por lo que siente a si que lo oculta con una sencilla respuesta: Googlealo


**Estaba escuchando la canción,cuando fue la primera pareja que paso por mi cabeza fue esta ^ͺ^**

**Disfruten...**

* * *

_-No Me preguntes Dib-larva ...-_

_-tu deseas conocerme, Zim, yo creo ...-_

_-De Nuevo, no me preguntes Dib-larva ...-_

_-Tu deseas conocerme,Zim...-_

* * *

-¿Sabes?, es la primera vez que me siento así...-dijo Dib mientras trataba de abrazarlo,pero el alíen de ojos magenta lo evito.

-Los humanos novatos siempre empiezan con eso...-respondio Zim.

-Quiero ser mas cercano a tí...-

-Seguramente tu pase para "Misterios misteriosos" sea falso...-le contesto de manera tajante el "chico" verde-Dime ya de una vez si tienes algo que decirme...-

-¿Que es lo que piensas de mí?-le pregunto el chico de ojos miel.

-"Googlealo"-

-¿Cual es tu email?-

-"Googlealo"-

-¿En que galaxia esta tu planeta?-

-"Googlealo"-

-¿Puedo verte otra vez?-

-Busca por Google la pagina oficial,estupído humano...-dijo sin mucho interés Zim.

-¿Comes pizza?-

-"Googlealo"-

-¿Que tipo de chicos te gustan?-

-Eso no te lo puedo decir...-dijo mientras sus mejillas toman un color azul-Tu nunca dejaras esa obsesión tuya,¿Verdad?-pregunto finalmente mientras dejaba solo al ojimiel.

* * *

-Tu voz la escucho constantemente...-

-Deberias ya dejar de hackear mi sistema...-le contesto Zim y miraba detenidamente su mano enguantada.

-Cada vez que hablas te vez más adorable...-

-¿¡Porque esta eso escrito en tu lap top!?-Grito el ojirosa y en eso le avento un vaso (N/A:por suerte era de plastico :p) logrando derribar a Dib,este ahora estaba acostado en el piso-¿Por que mejor no te vas a tu base?...estas empezando a ser una molestia-.

-Se que en realidad...no piensas eso-respodio Dib mientras se sobaba su cabeza y se levantaba.

-Te dire algo :Googlealo,Dib-larva-le respondío Zim

* * *

-¿Cuales son tus medidas?-

-"Googlealo"-

-¿De que color es tu ropa interior?-le pregunto Dib

-Google...Espera,¿Que?-

-¿O quizas no usas nada?-volvio a insistir el chico de gafas

-¡Busca por Google! ¡Humano pervertido!-le grito sonrojado de las mejillas

En eso Dib se acerca y lo abraza por la espalda,por desgracia Zim tenia un tenedor y se lo inserta en la mano,el alíen aprovecho para largarse de ahí,mientras el humano todavía tenia la mano sangrante.

* * *

-Siempre me has gustado...-

-¿Que quieres decir?-

-Siempre te he amado...-

-De nuevo,adíos...-le dijo Zim y se dirigio al cuarto de recarga.

En cuanto llego ahí se puso a pensar lo que le había hecho al humano de ojos dorados,y a pesar de todo este seguia decidido. Ok,lo admitía:igual estaba enamorado de el. Se acordo de lo que le había hecho Tak en el día de San Valentín y lo que le había hecho al humano era muy parecido.

Se sintio confundido y culpable de lo que hizo al humano,ademas solo era juego que buscara por Google todo.

-Ya lo he hecho...no puedo mentirme a mi mismo siempre-

Se levanto,decidido a disculparse,fue al comedor y no encontro al humano.

Decidio explorar el comedor y encontro guardado el pastelillo que Dib le habia lanzado cuando estaban en la eskuela.

-Amo y odio tu forma de ser hacia mi...y no puedo entender...¿Que te gusta de mi?-dijo mientras le dio un pequeño beso al pastelillo,en ese momento Dib entro al comedor y vio la escena,Zim,al verse observado devolvio el pastelillo y confronto al humano-Antes de que te hagas una idea equivocada,no estaba pensando en tí, mi cara esta azul porque comi muchos waffles de G.I.R...¡Si! ¡Eso era!-en eso el alíen le lanza un plato de waffles que estaban ahí.

-Eso no es verdad...-

-¡Si lo es!-

-Realmente me amas...-

-¡Esta bien!,¡Ok! ¡Si te amo! ¿¡Ya,contento!?-grito Zim exasperado,ya no pudo contenerse mas y beso al ojimiel,Dib finalmente supo que habia ganado...

* * *

_¿Lo has buscado por Google?_

* * *

Lo gracioso de esto es que me imagine,a Zim disfrazado de Luka y Dib con el kimono de samurai de Gaku.

¡Gracias por leer!

Atte.

Ladyshadow20000


End file.
